


Touch.

by Trashmouth_nerdd



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_nerdd/pseuds/Trashmouth_nerdd
Summary: Immediately after Zuko’s introduction to the group, they all knew something had to be done about his distaste for affection - so they came up with a pretty efficient deal. It was simple, earn Zuko’s trust and show him they meant their affection, and it had worked. Zuko accepted all these small touches with warmth. So why was it that Sokka was the only exception to this.. why did Zuko insist on pushing him and only him away...
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka sighed, leaving the warmth of the campfire and the chattering surrounding it to sit beside Appa - who was down by the water with submerged, soggy paws. “It’s so unfair” He whispered. Getting nothing but a roar in response Sokka decided to lie down, resting his head on crossed arms, leaning against the soft fur of his friend. 

He thought of the deal they’d all made the week Zuko joined. They’d noticed straight away how uneasy he was, as though he’d be rejected and thrown out any moment and they knew they had to change that. Then Aang suggested everyone try to be as affectionate as possible without being overbearing in the hopes that Zuko would warm up to them more. Everyone agreed without much debate, everyone wanting what was best for him. 

Aang gave reassuring hugs and bright smiles whenever Zuko looked down, Toph would punch his shoulder whenever he was spiralling and Katara would give small shoulder squeezes every now and again once she’d warmed up to him slightly. Every single time without fail Zuko would soften, he’d appreciate the small touches, but never when they came from Sokka. 

Which was incredibly inconvenient seeing as how Sokka was most affectionate of all, yet he’d be declined every time. He’s attempted more hugs than he could remember - each one either avoided or walked away from. Then there's the small touches, they're received even worse, Zuko either freezes up or leaves. 

Sokka knew he shouldn’t let it bother him, Zuko wasn’t used to this and it was expected he may respond coldly. Yet why was it he acted that way solely towards Sokka? Sokka rolled over, screaming into Appa. He’d thought that maybe Zuko simply just didn’t like him but that couldn’t be the case at all, not when Katara had mentioned in passing her observations about the change in Zuko’s behaviour around Sokka. He was always more open, more carefree. Therefore the mystery as to why Sokka’s affection made Zuko so defensive was still unsolved. 

Appa let out a bellowing roar causing Sokka to jump back instinctively. He’d prepared for a rough landing, closing his eyes tightly to brace for impact although when it came it was surprisingly soft. “Ow” Sokka opened his eyes, looking down he saw who’d cushioned his fall. 

“Thank you dear friend, your sacrifice is greatly appreciated” Sokka laughed, bowing his head before holding his hand out for Aang. 

“Yeah yeah, that hurt. Anyway come back to the campfire Katara is serving food!” Aang’s face lit up in pure joy before he zoomed away on an air bending ball. Sokka felt his stomach rumbling, traipsing behind Aang with anticipation. 

“Stupid bending! Some of us have to walk you know!” He shouted after his friend, panting as he took his seat beside Zuko and Toph. 

“You get by well enough” Zuko said, looking up at Sokka through his hair. Sokka smiled, his heart racing in his chest.

He crossed his arms around his chest, leaning in closer to Zuko with a proud smirk. “I do, I do, that can only be expected from the greatest warrior in the water tribe!” 

Both Zuko and Katara shook their heads in unison, only Katara did so while handing him a plate of delicious food - so she could be easily forgiven. Sokka sat, mouth open, gaping at it before piling it all into his mouth with frantic spoonfuls. 

After the mere minutes it had taken for him to devour the entire meal Sokka chimed into whatever conversation was currently taking place that he deemed way less important than food and therefore acceptable to interrupt. 

“Thanks sis, wouldn’t happen to have any to spare for your favourite brother would you?” Sokka gave his best grin, using his wide eyes to his advantage in the hopes it might possibly get him what he wants..

“You’re my only brother, idiot” 

“And no, I don’t” She glared, taking her own seat next to Aang. Sokka threw himself to the floor theatrically, hand resting against his forehead as he bellowed. Of course he’d have no luck with Katara, those eyes had no effect on her. 

“I feel betrayed! My own family!” He fake cried but was cut short as he found himself choking on a foreign object in his mouth. He swiftly sat up, coughing out the apple that had found itself in his mouth. His eyes danced around, looking at everyone suspiciously until he caught the culprit. A pair of large ears and tiny hands is what he saw ahead of him and he huffed. 

“Thank you Momo, next time let’s try and put it in my hands though?” 

“Yes, wouldn’t want Sokka to choke now would we?” Katara glared at her brother, who offered a sarcastic “ha, ha” In return.

“Not really” Zuko spoke from beside him and Sokka smiled, his hand flinging itself around Zuko before he himself registered what he was doing. Zuko shoved it off and went back to eating his own meal. 

Sokka tried not to let it faze him too much, if he grew uncharacteristically quiet after that then it would be obvious as to why. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to act in any way other than moody, what with being angry at both himself for unintentionally hugging him, but also at Zuko for lack of reasoning behind his targeted hatred of affection towards Sokka. 

He munched into his apple angrily, watching as Aang repeated Sokka’s earlier actions of side hugging Zuko as he went to feed some of his own food to Appa, but how Aang wasn’t pushed away. 

He continued angrily biting down on his apple as he watched Katara’s hand gripping Zuko’s shoulder softly as she took his bowl. He went to take another angry bite but found his hand stinging immensely, looking down he’d realised his apple was no more and he’d just bitten into his own hand. He wallowed out in pain and annoyance, everyone watching him as he jumped up suddenly. 

“What’s wrong? Why is he screaming?” Toph asked in confusion. Sokka stopped his screeching before answering.

“I bit my hand.. It really hurts” He looked towards Katara as though asking her to heal it. Bringing back the puppy dog eyes in the hopes that they wouldn’t be ignored this time.

“If it’ll shut you up then come here” She said, Sokka beamed before running over to her, his hand feeling better within seconds as soon as the healing water touched his skin.

“I’m going on a walk, Zuko come with me” Sokka said as soon as Katara had finished her work on his hand.

“But-“ 

“Let’s go” Sokka cut him off, already walking away from camp hoping Zuko would follow behind. Luckily, that is exactly what he did. 

“Sokka? Why’d you want to go on a walk right now? I’m tired” Zuko whined once he’d caught up. 

“I don’t know, feels like we haven’t had a moment alone in ages..” Sokka said, it really had been ages, it was beginning to feel like Zuko actively avoided being alone with Sokka and that was a thought he didn’t want to entertain. 

“Oh.. Yeah I guess you’re right” Was all Zuko said. 

They walked a little bit longer. Sokka thought of all the touches Zuko seemed to be okay with during the past few hours. He’d concluded they were all short and expected. So that was his plan, he’d try touching Zuko for a few seconds, when he could see it coming. That way Zuko would be comfortable with it. Hopefully… 

“How far are you planning to walk?” Zuko asked and Sokka stopped, figuring this was a good a time as any to test his plan.

“This far?” He said, slowly reaching out to Zuko’s shoulder to squeeze it like Katara had but his hand was slapped away and he stepped back. 

“Don’t touch me!” Zuko snapped. Sokka felt his heart tensing in his chest, trying hard to keep itself together to avoid completely shattering. His usual carefree attitude was lost, for the first time in a long time he felt his entire being swelling with anger. He’d tried everything, and he’d tried so hard.. Why did Zuko act like this solely with him? Zuko looked at him with an unreadable expression and all the anger turned into sadness.. He tried, and apparently he just wasn’t good enough for him. 

Sokka clenched his fists to keep the tears from building up any more than they already had, he sighed as he turned to leave. He only takes a step before a faint “wait” can be heard from Zuko. Sokka continues, he can’t let Zuko see the tears in his eyes, and quite frankly he doesn’t want to talk to him right now. 

“I said wait!” Zuko shouts. Something inside of Sokka, something that had been holding him together, finally snaps and he’s all fury and anger. 

“Oh and I’m just supposed to listen? Sorry Prince Zuko but I don’t see why I should!” Sokka shouts, pushing Zuko back slightly. Zuko finds his own expression turning into one of anger, his nose wrinkling as his teeth clenched together. 

“There it is, the anger you usually look at me with!” 

“What are you even talking about?” Zuko spits, his anger being contained by the illusion of coldness. 

“I just don’t get it! You’re fine with everybody else! You let everybody touch you but me! I don’t understand..” Sokka began, his voice cracking on the last word. 

“Sokka.. I” 

“Save it! If you still hate me then fine but at least man up and say it!” 

“Are you serious!?” Zuko screamed, fire sprung from his fingers and Sokka took a step back, losing his footing on a rock before hitting the ground. He’d barley registered he was on the floor before his hand came up to his face, guarding it from the flames surrounding him. He felt the heat radiating inches away from his hand and for a second he truly thought Zuko was going to burn him.

Then they disappeared as quick as they’d came. All he could see was Zuko, a far too soft expression on his face as he came closer. Zuko.. Prince Zuko.. The one who’d tried so many times to capture them with those flames.. Sokka found his feet again, though he was in a daze. His hands ahead of him keeping Zuko at bay as he blinked rapidly trying to sort through his muddled thoughts. 

“Sokka, please! I’m so sorry” Was all he heard before his feet were rushing him back to his tent. 

Zuko screamed, kicking at a large rock before dropping to the floor and burying his head in his hands..

“I could never hate you..” He whispered, wishing those were the words he had said instead. 

“But you should hate me…”


	2. Chapter Two

Katara twisted her face in worry, scattered thoughts sipping in and out of her head as she watched Sokka return alone with teary eyes and reddened cheeks. All she knew was that Zuko wasn’t here and Sokka was distraught and found herself running towards her brother. 

“Sokka? Are you alight? Where’s Zuko?” She said, snapping Sokka out of whatever haze it seemed he was in. 

“Is the fire nation here? Have they taken him?” Aang's fearful tone cut through. 

“No, he’s still here I can feel him. Oh and there’s definitely no fire nation here” Toph said and everyone relaxed a little. 

“Yes he’s still here, he’s still a jerk and I’m going to bed” Sokka said with a bitter tone. 

Katara had tried her best to comfort him but everyone could tell what he really wanted was to be left alone. They’d somehow came to a silent agreement that they’d all stay awake to await Zuko’s return but the minutes were rapidly passing with no sign of him. Toph was the first to fall asleep, knowing they both just wanted space and that Zuko couldn’t be far, they are on an island after all. Both Aang and Katara followed suit soon after, unable to keep their eyes open any longer. 

Sokka on the other hand, had one of the worse nights sleep he’d had in a while. He’d spent the whole night with the false hope that perhaps Zuko would climb in his tent and tell him he was sorry. 

Soon enough it was morning, and Sokka had given up on getting any more sleep than the few scattered minutes he’d had. He climbed out of his tent, careful not to make any noise. If Zuko was close he certainly didn’t want to see him. 

Instead he found his friends sleeping around the campfire and he frowned, hoping he hadn’t worried them too much. He went to make sure they were at least all wrapped up properly but stepped on a particularly large branch instead. He sighed, this was just his luck.

Toph grumbled loudly, annoyed to have been awaken but both Aang and Katara had sprouted up, enveloping Sokka in a tight hug. 

“You gonna tell us what happened?” Katara asked. 

“Where is he?” Sokka replied instead of answering, he’d really rather do anything than talk about it. What was he supposed to say? There was no way he could explain it all without someone being suspicious as to why he was so utterly aggravated about Zuko’s distaste for his affection. 

“I’m here” Zuko stated, coming out of his own tent. He went straight towards Appa and as far away from Sokka as he could, earning a scoff as he did so. 

"Good morning to you too" Sokka huffed, making his way towards the campfire - which was barley even lit at this point. Everyone else shared confused glances, eyes darting from Zuko to Sokka as they tried to ignore the palpable tension in the air. Nevermind the copious amounts of anger Sokka was currently radiating, they'd never seen someone throw sticks into a fire with as much annoyance before. 

This uncomfortably static atmosphere was maintained for hours. Katara, Aang and Toph had concocted a barley thought out plan… Toph would talk to Zuko while Aang and Katara told Sokka to look after the base while they went to the market to get tonight’s food. Hoping that they only needed time and space to talk amongst themselves. 

“Oi! Sparky, I need to talk to you” Toph said, skilfully avoiding standing on Appa as she made her way towards Zuko who was sitting ominously still on a rock near the ocean. 

“What about?” 

“Look, you two idiots might be able to fool them but I can quite literally feel your heartbeats..” She looks towards him with an accusatory expression and folded arms, waiting for him to catch on. When no reply was given she went on, shaking her head at his utter obliviousness. 

“Fine, I’ll spell it out for you. I know your heartbeat quickens whenever you’re with Sokka.. it’s gross! As if I don’t have enough to deal with from Aang.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Zuko muttered, finally shifting his position for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. He brought his knees to his chest to hide his darkening cheeks. 

“Suree, of course not.. Just talk to him would you? He's like a wounded puppy, it's annoying" 

“I can’t.. I’ll just hurt him more” Zuko buried his head deeper in his hands, ashamed at how stupid he had been the night before. Sokka looked so hurt, and instead of telling him the truth he'd lashed out. This was typical of the old him but Zuko really thought he was above this now. 

“Not if you just tell him the truth!” She shouts, sick of having to deal with all these feelings. She just wanted a peaceful day of throwing rocks at Aang but now she has to deal with a lovers quarrel. 

“I’ll try…” Zuko whispers. That’s enough of an answer for her so he takes her place on Appa’s saddle, waiting for the others. 

“Okay you two, we’ll be back in a few hours. We’re counting on you to protect our fortress!” Aang smiles, hoping onto Appa, letting out a hopeful “yip yip” waving as they take off. 

Both Sokka and Zuko watched as Appa grew smaller and smaller in the sky, continuing to watch as he blended in with the clouds and disappeared. That's when Sokka decided to sneak a look towards Zuko - who snapped his head away almost instantaneously. A sigh was heard before Sokka went back to his tent. 

An hour had passed since the rest of the group had left and Zuko was still walking around in circles wondering how the hell he could make it up to his freind. He found some fire flakes in his bag that he’d been saving and thought they at least counted for something.

He’d gathered all the courage he could, making his way over to Sokka - who had been relentlessly throwing his boomerang at a tree for the past half hour. Once he'd given up on sulking in his tent that is. 

“Sokka..” 

“Leave me alone” Sokka said, jumping to catch his boomerang as it sliced the air ahead of him. 

“I brought you some fire flakes” Zuko tried, his voice timid and reluctant.

“I don’t like spicy food” Zuko was well aware of this, but he also knew that fire flakes were exempt from that statement yet he understood why Sokka wouldn’t want anything from him right now. 

“Look.. Everyone here is so affectionate and that’s fine.. Different but fine… I let them do it because well, it’s reassuring I guess.” Zuko tries to explain, shaking his head at how badly he was doing. Sokka only scoffs, walking towards him with a glare. 

“Oh I see, but when I do it-“ 

“When you do it I feel like I’m suffocating!” Zuko shouts, cutting off whatever it was Sokka was going to say. 

“You touched my arm yesterday and it felt like it was burning, I don’t understand it!" 

“Zuko what are you saying?” Sokka softened, the confusion and pain in Zuko's eyes making his anger dissapate. 

“I’m saying I can’t let you touch me because it means so much more to me than it ever will to you!” Zuko had his own tears forming now, his hair had fallen into messy bundles of black strands and he only wished to disappear. 

“You’re such a jerk! Honestly are you sure you’re not the prince of jerkness!” Sokka exclaimed, eyes squinting slightly after realising how bad that remark was but standing by it anyway. 

“Why do you just assume it means more to you?!” He asked with crossed arms. 

“You touch everyone, that’s just you..” Zuko trails off. Knowing what he meant was that it would be impossible for him to assume a guy as well liked and sweet as Sokka would ever return his feelings after the things he's done. 

“Well sure but the way I want to touch you is different.. If you’d just let me for once!” Sokka yelled, prodding Zuko's chest in annoyance. 

“Different?” Zuko asked, his tone was hopeful and he hated it. 

“I like you Zuko” 

“I like you to” 

“No I like, like you” Sokka tried again, smiling as he did so and taking a few steps towards Zuko. 

“Oh..” Zuko whispered, his voice failing him as his mind tried and failed to comprehend how close Sokka was to him, how he could probably feel his breath if he were any closer. 

“So I’m going to hug you now and if you dare push me away I’ll.. Eat all your food!” Sokka threatened, a finger pointing accusingly towards Zuko - who smiled fondly. Sokka gulped, momentarily forgetting how breathing worked. He couldn't think of a single thing he loved to see more than Zuko smiling, especially when it was due to him. 

“I don’t want a hug” Zuko smirked, hands reaching towards Sokka’s collar, grabbing it and pulling him into a kiss. 

Zuko’s hands found their way to Sokka’s cheeks, holding him impossibly closer while his fingers traced the softness of his skin. Sokka’s eyes were wide and it took him a few seconds to register what on Earth was happening. Zuko was kissing him.. 

Then his eyes closed and he smiled into the kiss, his hands looping around Zuko’s neck, gently playing with his hair. He felt Zuko pulling away, following his lips desperately, not wanting it to end. Zuko laughed softly and then Sokka did pull away, looking at Zuko with wide eyes full of adoration.

“Stop looking at me like that” Zuko said through a slight smile. 

“Just so you know.. I wouldn’t complain about a second round” Sokka smiled. Then he was being pulled into yet another kiss. This time around it was rough, more desperate and raw. They'd both been wanting this for too long, all they could do was take each other in completely.

Zuko’s hands fell to Sokka’s waist, pulling him in so close it was almost painful. No matter how close he was it wouldn't ever be enough and Zuko knew that, he wanted Sokka around him always.

Sokka’s hands found their way back around Zuko’s neck and into his messy hair, this time tugging on it in want. Sokka opened his mouth slightly and Zuko took his chance, he didn’t exactly know how to kiss with tongue but in that moment neither of them cared as long as they were touching. He seemed to be doing alright though since Sokka hadn’t pulled away and had instead bit down slightly on Zuko’s lower lip, nibbling at it ever so slightly before pulling back and winking. Zuko shook his head but couldn’t pretend that it didn’t mess up his entire mind. 

Sokka began wondering, taking In as much as he possibly could before it was gone again. His hand, the one that wasn’t tethered to Zuko’s hair, began tracing the outline of his jaw, then the curve of his shoulders and eventually peered under the hem of his T-shirt. Zuko gasped, his hand instinctively went down to stop Sokkas wondering fingers but instead found itself guiding his hand further under his t shirt and left it there to do as it pleased. Sokka hummed, tracing each individual curve and edge of Zuko, who’s breath had begun to hitch as the hand on his abs got lower and lower. He was slowly losing consciousness, allowing himself to give in to Sokka completely when he heard a rather loud cough, followed by a giggle and he pulled away immediately. 

“See somebody kissed and made up” Katara mocked, looking her brother dead in the eye with a knowing smirk. 

“Finally! Hopefully now your heart beats won’t go crazy every time you’re near each other.” Toph scoffed and the pair turned to each other with bright cheeks as their friends laughter echoed in their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to send me any requests or prompts you would like to see either on here or over on my Tumblr: Trashmouthnerd (I usually see those ones first) :)


End file.
